Fertilization of You
by xxsoriyanixx
Summary: Sakura Haruno didn't plan this. She had a list and this was not on the list. Interning at Tokyo Medical Hospital. Check! Baby on the way, No! Possessive baby daddy, No thank you! slow start! Slow Start!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and Welcome. I hope you enjoy the story.

PS: I do not own any Naruto Characters

_**The Fertilization of You Chapter 1.**_

This was the last time she would be staying up until 5 am for a final exam.

_-ding-_

_Don't forget to get some sleep Sak. You have a doctor's appointment at 8 am and your final exam at 10. _

Smiling at the text she was glad to have the greatest best friend who was more like her sister there for her. Closing her laptop, she grabbed her blankets and set her alarm for 7 am allowing her to get two hours of sleep.

In a blink of an eye her alarm was ringing. Groggily getting up she dashed for her bathroom to quickly shower, brush her teeth and wash her face. Grabbing her favorite oversized olive-green hoodie, black Nike leggings and white converse, she rushed out the door with her bookbag and hopped into her white Mini Cooper Countryman to her OBGYN appointment.

She never liked getting her annual pap smear, lying down on the bed with her legs up in the stir ups was not comfortable for her. Checking in at the receptionist window, she grabbed the seat nearest to the door and pulled out her phone. Scrolling through her Instagram feed she saw pictures of her best friend, Ino, from last night who was out clubbing with their other friends.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno" a nurse called from the door looking into the lobby full of women. Some who were pregnant with wide long bellies other's like herself who were there likely for a pap smear.

"Here" stated the pinkette grabbing her bag from the seat next to her and following her to a room where they took her weight and had her pee in a cup. Once they completed the preliminary exam they took her to a room 7 where she was asked to remove her clothes and put on the basic hospital gown. Lying down on the bed she waited for the doctor to come in. She had not expected to fall asleep on the bed. Startled at the knock on the door she quickly tried sit-up and rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello I'm Dr. Ami Uchiha" said the brunette haired women who looked like she had been crying.

"Hi? I'm supposed to be seeing Dr. Jung" Sakura said sitting up to get a better look at Dr. Uchiha.

"Oh yes, I'm filling in for Dr. Jung. Do not worry we'll be done in a jiffy." She said motioning for Sakura to lye back down with a wavering smile.

Lying down she placed her feet in the stirrups and followed instructions that were given to her.

"You'll feel some pressure" Dr. Uchiha stated grabbing the syringe from table moving back she placed it into the pinkette. "Alright and we're done" the brunette stated before taking off her gloves and throwing them into the trash before walking out the door.

Sakura was at a lost for words. That was the shortest pap smear she had ever had. She didn't even get to ask questions. Oh well everything must be fine if it was that quick and she didn't really have time to worry about it since it was 9:15, she had 45 minutes to get to her final exam. Checking out she paid her copay to the front receptionist.

"SHIT!" Dr. Uchiha yelled dropping the tray of instruments on the floor. Sakura had to pity her, it seemed like she was going through something.

Saying goodbye to the receptionist she walked out of the office and began focusing on her upcoming final. Once she was done with this she would be working with her aunt who was considered the greatest surgeon in Tokyo.

_-ding-_

_Good luck on your final Sak. You better get an A after missing last night. :(_

Smiling at the text she quickly texted back.

_Of course, pig. Do you know who you're talking to? Talk to you later stepping into class now. _

Shutting her phone off she grabbed the seat closest to the window in the first row. Her professor was already in class waiting. She was glad she had arrived a couple of minutes early since he was allowing them to go over some last-minute notes.

As soon as the clock on the wall hit 10 am he asked them to put away their books and began passing out the exam. It was 50 questions long, simple and standard. Sakura was glad she decided to cram in last night as the questions from the review were still fresh in mind. She finished the exam after an hour and walked out of the room like a free woman. She would be walking down the hallways of Konoha Hospital as an intern in two weeks. She had busted her ass for this for the past 5 years.

She was 23 years old, had no social life outside her select circle, doubled up on courses and volunteered at Tokyo Medical Hospital under her aunt Tsunade after high school and breaks during school. She had a goal in mind and she would not get sidetracked until she was one of the best.

_I'm done! Officially done. You're looking at a new intern at Tokyo Medical Hospital! __ Let's celebrate with Jamba! _

_Oh mah gawd! Congratulations Sakura! Meet you in ten! I'll call the girls as well. _

Free were the days of her staying up until 5 am to study for exams and labs. Now were the days she would be staying up at all hours for shifts at the surgical wing of Tokyo Medical Hospital. She was no long just Sakura Haruno. She was now Dr. Sakura Haruno and to be honest she loved the way it sounded.

"AHHH" screamed three girls, a brunette, a blonde and a purple haired girl. Each holding their favorite smoothie.

"Congratulations Sakura" each girl stated hugging the pinkette.

"Thank you, guys. I seriously couldn't do it without your support." Sakura stated grabbing the aloha pineapple smoothie that was on the table for her.

Sitting down Sakura noticed they were not the only ones sitting in the smoothie café. There was couple on the far right and a lone man in front of them with long hair onyx hair tied at the nape of his neck. It looked like he had been jogging from his attire.

"So, what happened last night?" Sakura asked sipping on her smoothie looking at each girl's sheepish grin.

"You should have been there!" the blonde stated blabbering the details of the night before.

"Tenten finally hooked up with Neji." The blonde continued pointing at the brunette. "and Naruto made the move on Hinata finally." Said lavender haired woman began blushing.

"and what did you do pig?" Sakura asked raising a brow noticing how the blonde left herself out of the explanation.

"She went home with Shikamaru" Tenten said laughing at Ino's incredulous face.

"About freaking time" Sakura said smiling "You guys have been giving off sexual vibes since high school!"

"We have not!" Ino yelled covering her eyes with her hands.

"Oh yes you have! You were a sour puss when he chose Temari over you." Sakura said

"We do not mention that Sakura!" Ino said slapping her smoothie on the table. "That was a mistake. Obviously! Because who did he come back to" Ino said pointing to herself. "This wonderful fabulous beautiful woman right here"

"You are so humble Ino" Hinata stated talking for the first time causing the group to laugh.

"So when do you start your internship?" Tenten asked leaning forward.

"In two weeks." Sakura said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I have a mixer the night day before. Something to welcome all the new interns."

_-Ding-_

_-Ding-_

"oh, that's me." Ino said grabbing her phone and smiling.

"Aww it looks like it's Shikamaru." Hinata stated snickering into her smoothie.

"Yes, yes, it is, and he's asking to go on a date." Ino said giggling in her chair.

"What are you doing here pig? You know it takes you like 6 hours to get ready." Sakura said slapping Ino's arm.

"You're right. I have to go and get ready.I don't even know what I'm going to wear." Ino said running through all her clothes in her head.

"What about wearing your black skater dress and your Jimmy Choo pumps. Its cute and would definitely show off your legs." Sakura said

"Yea, but I feel like it's too safe." Ino said grabbing everyone's drink and putting it on the tray to throw them away.

"But it'd be best since you don't really know what kind of date it is." Hinata said getting up with the others to walk out of the café.

* * *

Stepping out of the café each girl went towards their respective vehicles. Each calling out to each other to be safe on their way home as the wind picking up and the skies above them were now turning gray.

Parking in front of her boyfriend's apartment complex Ami, a brunette-haired woman fixed her lipstick in her rearview mirror. Opening his door with her key she walked into Aoi's apartment and heard moaning and creaking from the bedroom. Quietly taking off her pumps she began walking towards the bedroom, she silently opened the bedroom door to find Kurenai straddling Aoi lost in the haze of passion both created. She stood there dumbfounded as they both turned to look at her. Aoi's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Ami, you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Aoi said throwing Kurenai off of him and running after Ami.

She ran out of his apartment and did not let a tear drop until she was in her car and down the road away from him. Once on the highway she let them run freely blurring her vision. Pulling over to gather herself she began taking deep breaths until she heard the chime from her phone indicating she had received a text.

_We have finally selected the woman. She will be in your office today at 8 am. She will be in room 6. We're counting on you Ami. _

Pulling herself together she drove to Institute for Women's Clinic, her place of employment. She had one important job that she could not afford to mess up on. Parking her SUV, she got off and started walking to the front entrance only to walk back to her SUV. She had forgotten the stolen sample. She placed the silver cannister in her purse and began her trek towards the entrance again.

"Good morning Dr. Uchiha." A red-haired woman with glasses stated following Ami through the corridor and into her office. "Dr. Jung will not be here today, and some of her patients have already arrived. We will need you to fill in for Dr. Jung." Placing her Berkin bag on the chair she quickly put on her lab coat. "Sure, that's fine. Are any of them here now?"

"Yes, we have one in a room waiting for an annual pap smear in room 7 and your patient in room 6." The red head stated walking out of the office.

Looking in the mirror Ami reached for a tissue and cleaned up the mascara that was running down her face. When she saw her reflection, she couldn't help bursting into tears again.

"Dr. Uchiha, are you ok?" The red asked watching the brunette try to compose herself.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. You can go now." Ami said opening her purse and reaching for the silver cannister with shaky hands.

When she was alone she reached for a syringe and emptied the cannister. She placed it on the tray and made her way to her first patient, the patient that she was supposed to be inseminating with his seed.

Knocking on the door twice she opened the door to find a pinkette who jolt up on the bed and begin to wipe the sleep from her eyes with her hands.

"Hello I'm Dr. Ami Uchiha"

"Hi? I'm supposed to be seeing Dr. Jung" the pinkette stated running her eyes across the brunette's face.

"Oh yes, I'm filling in for Dr. Jung. Do not worry we'll be done in a jiffy." She said motioning for Sakura to lye back down with a wavering smile.

Ami watched as the pinkette lied down placing her feet in the stirrups and followed instructions that were given to her.

"You'll feel some pressure" Ami said grabbing the syringe from table moving to inseminate the pinkette. "Alright and we're done" the brunette stated before taking off her gloves and throwing them into the trash before walking out the door.

Ami went into the hallway to type in some final notes on the computer on the patient's file when she finally realized what she had done.

"SHIT!" Dr. Uchiha yelled accidentally dropping the tray of instruments that was on the table next to her on the floor in her panic to reach her office.

"Shit. Sht." A panicked brunette woman repeated as she entered her office and began pacing. "I can't believe I inseminated the wrong patient."

Quickly dialing a number, she knew all too well, she heard the phone ring twice before a voice on the other line answered.

"I need your help." Ami said quickly, running her free hand through her hair. "I knew what the plan was, and I messed up."

"What do you mean you messed up?" The voice asked raising in anger.

"I caught Aoi cheating on me this morning and I had to fill in for Dr. Jung and I accidentally inseminated her patient instead of mine." Ami said hurriedly pacing in her office.

"what are the chances that it will take." The gruff voice on the other line asked.

"20%. We won't know until two weeks from today." Ami said sitting behind her desk.

"We'll need you to continue practicing as usual. No one knows you took his sample, right?"

"I replaced it with a blank one. I used every drop of his sample to inseminate her. The plan will be done for if it doesn't take." Ami said slouching in her seat. Kicking off her heels she couldn't believe how much of screw up this day had been.

"You're screwed either way. The boss will not be happy about this." The gruff voice said before hanging up.

Putting her phone down on her desk she broke down in tears. How could she ruin something that was so important? How could her partner Aoi cheat on her, with Kurenai of all people? How could she be a failure?

Grabbing the chart in front of her she saw the face of the woman she inseminated. A pink haired woman with a heart shaped face whose hair looked to be at the length of her shoulder blades had almond shaped emerald green eyes framed with full straight arched eyebrows, a button nose and full pouty lips. The woman was beautiful and was now known as the possible carrier of the most important heir.

* * *

It was the night of the mixer and Sakura was nervous. She would be joining 20 other interns into their journey of their medical career. She had gone shopping with Ino earlier in the week to find a dress that was appropriate for the event. This would be her first impression and she didn't want the fact that she was Tsunade Senju's niece to be the source of gossip. She wanted to show them that she worked hard for this and Tsunade was just a source of support and not the influence that got her a free ride.

Ino had finally put aside the more questionable dresses and had found the most perfect dress. A white sheath dress with textured plaid print that hugged every curve and ended just above her knees. She paired it with her nude Kate Spade pumps and Cora leaf necklace from her mom. Splitting her hair down the middle she began to curl the ends of it to give it texture. Grabbing her eyeliner pencil, she lined her eyes and applied mascara. Completing the look was a red lip. She grabbed her tan pea coat and nude purse and looked at herself in the mirror before leaving her apartment.

The hotel where the mixer was being hosted was beautiful. The tan marble flooring echoed the 'clack clack' from her heels as she made her way down the hall with gorgeous foreign plants. Finally seeing a sign indicating the mixer for the "Tokyo Medical Hospital" was being held at the hotel's restaurant. She opened the door and walked in, the restaurant was beautiful. The view from the roof to floor windows that overlooked downtown Tokyo was breathtaking. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling above the tables were uniquely crafted in the shape of a cone.

People were milling about talking amongst their group at tables. It seemed everyone was assigned to a group. She found her name card on a table located near the middle of the room. She quickly sat down with 2 other girls whose names she found out to be Mina and Rei. The three men in their group seemed aloof and non talkative. She assumed they would be those type of men who thought themselves to be god.

"I want to go into pediatrics" Mina said matter of factly.

"I'm hoping to go into Obstetrics and Gynecology" Rei said tucking some loose strands away with a bobby pin.

"You seemed to be 100% sure of what you want specialize in Mina." Sakura said taking a sip from the wine in front of her.

"Oh yea, I have been dreaming of this since I was 7 years old." Mina said twiddling her thumbs. This reminded Sakura of one of her best friends. "I lost my little brother when at that age and it just devastating me." Mina continued.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rei said patting the blonde haired woman comfortingly.

"It's ok. I'm hoping to spare another family of that lost"

Just then Tsunade a robust woman with her hair in pig tails walked in. Everyone in the dining hall became quiet as all attention was on the woman in front of them.

"Good evening doctors" Tsunade said smirking as she saw everyone sit in their chairs a little taller a little bit more prouder. "I want to be the first to welcome you to Tokyo Medical Hospital. My name is Tsunade Senju and I am the chief of surgery."

"The next couple of years will be a test of your mental and physical skills. I have separated you into your groups for your year." Stepping to the side a woman with black hair in a bob came to stand next to Tsunade.

"Hello, my name is Shizune and I am the chief of general surgery. I will be the mentor for group 1" She said looking at Sakura's table and smiling. "I look forward to working with you all. Now let's celebrate and not get to rowdy a your first day is tomorrow at 5 am." She said walking away to sit at a table with board members with Tsunade.

To say Sakura was beyond excited was an understatement. She had worked with Shizune multiple times and the woman was absolutely brilliant. She was Tsunade's right hand woman.

"Yes! We got Shizune senpai" Rei said throwing a small fist in the air.

"She's one of the best." Sakura said smiling at her partner's excitement.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. By 8pm Sakura was at her apartment's door. Opening the door and slipping out of shoes for her slippers she headed for the bathroom. Slipping out of the dress she turned on the tub and filled it with warm water and threw in a bath bomb.

She would relax tonight for the final time. She would be an official intern and she knew they didn't have the most time to relax. She would take full advantage of that tonight.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha was a compassionate woman. She loved her husband and sons. She was content with how her sons had turned out. Her oldest Itachi was a brilliant man. He was the CEO of Uchiha Corporation and her youngest was the director of operations. They had done well for themselves, both were healthy except for Itachi who had overcome cancer a couple of years back.

Mikoto was in the kitchen fixing dinner for her family. They would not be back for another two hours but she liked to have things well prepared before they arrived.

_-ring-_

Not knowing the number on the ID caller Mikoto answered the call.

"Hello?" She said moving back to the kitchen to mix the vegetables with the meat.

"Hello my name is Rita from Frozen once and for all. May I please speak with Itachi Uchiha or Mikoto Uchiha?" the woman on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is her. How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Uchiha I wanted to inform you we will be sending a refund check for the credit that has been left in your account. We greatly appreciate your business and hope you leave a positive review." Rita said while typing.

"I don't understand. Why would we have a credit?" Mikoto asked.

"We are no longer holding Mr. Itachi Uchiha's sample here. You had it with drawn two weeks ago."

At a loss of words Mikoto didn't know what to say.

"We hope you enjoyed your experience with us and look forward to a positive review." Rita said hanging up.

Mikoto was dumbfounded, she did not withdraw Itachi's sample. This was not good, her dinner was burned and now there was a possibility of Itachi's child out there.

He had arrived later than normal. It couldn't be helped really. That international call with potential clients had run later than he expected. The information he was given was incorrect and he had to correct it all before they decided Uchiha Corp was not worth partnering with.

Stepping into his childhood home he immediately took off his shoes and slipped into slippers. One thing he noticed was his mother was not at the door to greet as he had grown accustomed to her doing. When he walked into the dining room there was take out Chinese instead of a home cooked meal. It looked like he wasn't the only one dumbfounded. His father too was looking at his wife confused, all Mikoto did was shake her head.

"Sit down Itachi" She said attempting to place a smile on her face.

Listening to his mother he sat in the chair across from her. His little brother, Sasuke, was there as well but looked bored.

It looked like things were not well here.

"Itachi" Mikoto began "I received a call from Frozen once and for all and it seems your sample has been withdrawn."

That didn't make sense. He hadn't withdrawn it and he knew his mother hadn't as well.

"Itachi, this means you could be a father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and Welcome Back! First of all I do not own Naruto or it's characters. **

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and Favorited this story, it really means a lot to me. Reading the reviews some of you guys had me laughing, shout to the ones who picked up on Jane the Virgin vibes :)**

* * *

**Fertilization of You Chapter 2**

He.

Was.

Going.

To.

Be.

A.

Father.

He was going to be a father.

For the first time Itachi slouched back into his chair. He was a man of composure. He was always 4 steps ahead of everyone and now after hearing what his mother just told him he was at a loss for words.

"How did this happen?" He asked suspecting his mother was in on the happenings for the simple fact that she wanted grandchildren. She probably took his sample and impregnated the first girl she could find.

"I don't know." Mikoto began "I just received a call from the office and was told that your sample had been withdrawn two weeks ago."

"This wouldn't have happened had you listened to us Itachi" Fugaku said reaching for his pipe. At Mikoto's angered glance he shrugged his shoulders.

"Did they say who withdrew it?" Itachi began watching his mother closely.

"Itachi, I did not take your sample. How dare you accuse your own mother."

"I will call them and ask for a description. I will find out who did this." Itachi said getting up from the table and walking out the door.

If he was going to have a child, then he would be present in the child's life. He would be the one to raise it.

* * *

Today was the day! Today was the day she would begin her internship at Tokyo Medical Hospital. Pulling out her list she put a check mark in the blue little box. Today was step one in becoming one of the best surgeons in Tokyo. Looking at her calendar she made an irritated face. Today was also the day she would begin her period.

"Whoop dee doo" Sakura said in mock excitement.

Walking to the bathroom she grabbed the box of tampons and pulled out 6 and placed them in her pink period bag. She knew her fist shift at the hospital today would last 48 hours. It was standard procedure for the new interns and she couldn't risk a stain. How embarrassing would that be.

Slipping on her Nike tennis shoes she rushed out the door and down the stairs of her apartment complex to her car. The highway was empty which was mostly due to it being 4:15 in the morning.

Arriving at the hospital at 4:25 she parked her car in the first available spot she could find. Grabbing a hair tie from the center console she quickly pulled her pink mane into a high ponytail. Best to have it out of the way. She didn't care for makeup, she was an intern, she was going to get dirty or stuck doing grunt work.

Grabbing her bag with an extra set of clothes she made her way into Tokyo Medical Hospital. She had been here over a thousand times but this time it felt different. This time she was not a volunteer but a doctor, well an intern but still.

Shaking the nerves away she stepped through the door and was met with silence. She looked down the corridors to see a few nurses walking down and checking patients. Rounds would begin at 5 am sharp. Occasionally you would hear the ragged cough of an elderly who had ammonia.

"Sakura! Is that you?" An elderly orderly asked standing behind the desk she manned.

"Yes Keiko, it's Sakura." Sakura said smiling brightly at the older woman. "How have you been?"

"Now that you ask my back has been giving me trouble and my arthritis has been flaring more recently"

the elderly brunette stated. She was a kind woman who just liked to nag about her problems.

"That's terrible, but you know." Sakura said stepping closer to the woman looking around the waiting room, making sure no one could hear her next words "You don't look a day over 40"

The older woman roared with laughter and couldn't help the new spring in her step.

"You flatter me Sakura." She said patting the pinkette's shoulder. "On your way! You'll be late for your first day!"

Stepping away from the desk Sakura raised her arm as she made her way to the locker room. She knew the hospital like the back of her hand. She greeted the nurse's and exchanged pleasantries.

When she stepped into the locker room all the interns were changing from their street clothes to their scrubs. Finding her locker in the middle row on the top she quickly opened it and looked at the white coat that hung in the center. Underneath the coat was the periwinkle blue scrubs that were standard issue for interns. Quickly undressing herself she put on the scrubs and lastly the white coat. Reaching for her phone she took a quick selfie and posted it to her gram.

"_Dr. Sakura Haruno here, please do tell me of your illnesses." -doctor emoji- _

Putting the phone away she closed her locker and sat on the bench to put on her tennis shoes.

"You're Sakura Haruno, right?" An auburn man asked.

"Yea" Sakura said looking up at him smiling. 'Best to be friendly' she thought to herself

"If I remember correctly you're in group 2. Right?" He asked taking the empty spot next to her and sitting just a little too close for comfort.

"Yup, I'm in that group." Sakura said scooting a little to the opposite side. Each time she attempted to scoot away from him he would scoot that much closer to her. By the time she was at the end of the bench Shizune appeared in the door way and called each member from group 2. Standing and immediately walking to Shizune she let out a sigh of relief.

"Perfect timing huh?" Shizune said laughing as she saw Sakura squinting her eyes at her as she walked away with the four other interns who followed the older woman like a baby duck follows its mom.

"You are interns! The bottom of the food chain." Shizune began her spiel. "You better get a good look at your group members. They are your competition. One of you will be asked to leave." She said looking at the brunette male in their group. "Another will resign to a less demanding field but the ones who persevere will be respected doctors." The group was silent trying to assess one another.

"Now let's being rounds, shall we?"

* * *

Oh, how she wanted grandchildren. She had been pressuring her sons for them for years now. Now that there was a possibility that her wish could be in the process of being made. She was ecstatic! She was on cloud nine! I mean yes, the way it was done was not ideal, the mysterious woman was another thing she worried about.

But the BABY!

She could imagine the dark onyx hair and chubby cheeks. Itachi was a chubby baby so his baby should be too. Although she knew she should be helping her son find who did this she couldn't stop herself from entering the baby section at the department store.

She was stress shopping ok! She could do that. Or so she kept telling herself as she picked up a yellow onesie that looked like a giraffe.

Her grand-baby would be the cutest of that she was sure.

-ring-

"Hello" She asked answering her phone without looking at who was calling her.

"I see you're taking a liking to possibly becoming a grandmother." The mysterious voice stated on the

other line.

Pulling the phone away from her ear to check who was calling her.

'_Unknown' _

"Who are you?" Mikoto asked putting the onesie back on its rack. She looked around the area and only saw women running about scurrying from one department to another. Some with children others with their significant others.

"What are you to do? I know who the carrier of your precious heir is." The voice stated before hanging up.

Mikoto looked at her phone one last time and the area around her making sure she didn't over look anything. She would need to investigate this as soon as possible. Someone was out to get her family it seemed.

Quickly running to her car, she drove to Uchiha Corporation.

* * *

It was a rare site for his mother to make an appearance at the office. Let alone look so frantic. Her eyes were wide, and her usual perfectly styled hair was now frizzy and messy from her running. She was standing at the door frantically trying to catch her breath.

"I..ta…ch…i" she said closing the door and walking towards her son who sat behind his large mahogany desk.

Putting down the contract that he was reviewing Itachi waited for his mother to calm down and catch her breathe.

"Itachi I received a call from an unknown number while I out shopping at the department store. I was in the baby section and I just happened to see the cutest onesie when my phone rang." At this Itachi lifted an eyebrow at his mother, his suspicions of her were at an all-time high now.

"Now, I know what you're thinking but I promise I did not under any circumstances get some random girl pregnant just, so I could have a grandchild. Now let me finish my story." Mikoto said getting agitated that her son was now suspecting her more just because she went shopping for baby clothes.

"A man answered and said that I must be excited to be having a grandchild and that he knew who the carrier of the baby was. If there was a baby." This got his attention.

"What did they sound like?" He asked standing from his desk and walking towards his mother.

"He was gruff, but it was obvious he was using a voice changer device." She said recounting her conversation with the mysterious individual.

"Someone planned this and wants to use this against us." She said looking at her son for any indication on how he must be feeling.

"Yes, I had come to that conclusion as well." Itachi said directing his mother to sit in his chair.

"What are we going to do Itachi?" Mikoto asked turning the chair to view the city outside. It was early afternoon, and everyone was milling about doing their errands.

"You have nothing to worry about mother." Itachi said also facing the window overlooking the city. "I have it under control."

Looking up at her first born from the chair she was sitting in she couldn't help but imagine a dark aura around him. Rubbing her arms together she felt goosebumps.

* * *

"It's only been twelve hours and I feel like I'm dying." Mina said plopping herself onto the gurney in the lonely hallway. Sakura and Rei sat next to her resting their heads against the wall.

"We have another thirty-six to go." Sakura said closing her eyes attempting to get a little rest.

The hallway was lightly lit and a lower temperature then the rest of the hospital. Gurney's lined the wall waiting for their patients. This was the hallway where they stored them in case of excess flow.

"You'll never guess what I heard." Rei said sitting up excitedly. "The most promising intern will be able to scrub into a surgery during their first forty-eight-hour period."

Standing up in excitement Mina proclaimed, "I will be the one to not only scrub into the surgery, but I'll lead it."

"You don't want to be the one to scrub in." Sakura said lying on her back and throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Why not?" Mina asked with sad eyes and a little whine.

"The intern who typically scrubs in is the one who drops out of the program before the year is up."

Gasping both Rei and Mina began speculating who would be the one to scrub in.

"It's probably Akito" Rei said picking the brunette man in their group. "He looks like a 007" shaking her head in agreement Mina said, "As long as it's not me."

-Ding-

Pulling her phone from her pocket Sakura read the message

_Guess who got their monthly visitor! __ And I have a date with Shikamaru tonight_

Quickly typing a reply to her best friend, she put her phone away. Her friend had turned into a sex crazed woman it seemed.

-beep beep-

All three pagers went off indicating Shizune their leader was calling for them or an emergency happened. Quickly running through the double doors that led to the hallway and down to the nurse's station where Shizune was standing at looking over a file.

"Great you girls made it in perfect time." Shizune said not looking up from the patient's records in front of her. Her bangs slipped through her hair tie causing her to put them behind her ear.

"Was this a test of how fast we could get here?" Mina asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes and no" Shizune said closing the file "We have an appendectomy case." She said holding up Manila folder and watching as the girl's eyes went to the folder then back to her person.

"Since I'm the on-call surgeon I get to decide who gets to scrub in." She said watching as the girls stepped back. "I just wanted to let you know that you three are in the running for this wonderful opportunity. We'll do this procedure first thing in the morning, so I will let the person know who will be scrubbing in."

Watching Shizune walk away the three women sagged against the nurse's station. This caused the blonde who sat behind the desk to chuckle as she typed away on the computer.

"Sakura, you said the person who scrubs in is the person who is foretold will drop." Rei said looking at the pinkette who had her head in her arms on the counter.

"That's what it usually means." Sakura said stomping her right foot. "I can't believe this." She said standing up and rubbing her hair in frustration.

"You girls better scat and make yourselves look busy." The blonde nurse stated getting up from the computer and putting some files away.

Knowing the nurse was right they went to the pit to assist with minor cases. In the elevator on the way down Sakura pulled out her phone and began texting her friends.

_Guess who's "possibly" scrubbing in tomorrow. _

Immediately the messages came pouring in.

_Sakura it's 4 pm, you better be scrubbing in tomorrow I'm in the middle of getting ready for my date tonight - Ino_

_Isn't it an omen to scrub in a surgery in the first 48 hours? – Hinata_

_They're probably giving you a harder time since you've volunteered before and they can't show favoritism. – Tenten_

_It's not like you messed up on your first day. You're Dr. Sakura Haruno! __ – Ino_

_You guys are probably right. I'm worried for nothing. – Sakura _

_Btw Ino, remember to use protection! Wouldn't want you to get pregnant __ -Sakura_

Smiling at the encouragement her friends were giving her Sakura put her phone away when the elevator doors opened. Whatever the outcome was in the morning, she would persevere like she always did.

* * *

Stepping out of a sleek black Jaguar Itachi fixed the two buttons of his three-piece Armani suit. Looking at the sign that read "Frozen Once and For All", he had to laugh internally the trusted facility had let his only sample out of their grasp and into some strangers' hands.

Walking into the facility he was greeted with the smell of antiseptics. There were three other people in the lobby waiting to be called to the back. He walked to the window where a brunette sat. She had piercing eyes that would intimidate anyone.

"I need to speak with the owner of this facility." Itachi said grabbing her attention.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked staring him down.

"He'll want to see me." Itachi said staring her down with just as much intensity.

"What did you say your name was again?" she asked leaning forward and putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Uchiha…" was all Itachi said before he saw her eyes widen and turn back to the computer.

"He's not in at the moment. You'll have to come another time." Pretending to be busy she picked up the phone and answered it although it didn't ring.

Knowing what it meant to be given the runaround Itachi went towards the door and pulled it open walking to the back of the office. He saw a set of offices in the back and found on that read 'Kabuto'. Barging into the office without knocking he was greeted with a man wearing silver round framed prescription glasses with white hair pulled into a messy low ponytail. Closing the door after himself he sat down in the chair across from the man.

"Uchiha Itachi, I was not expecting you." Kabuto said lacing his hands together.

"Were you not?" Itachi asked crossing his legs as he watched Kabuto squint at his words. "I've been informed my sample is no longer here."

"Yes, I'm told your mother is the one who withdrew it." Kabuto said leaning back in his chair. They were playing a game of chess to see who would be the first one to cave.

"I see." Itachi said uncrossing his legs and walking around the desk to Kabuto. Leaning forward by his ear he stated, "You and I both know that was not my mother." Standing back up he turned Kabuto's chair around to face him, "Now you'll show and give me the video of when my sample was withdrawn."

Scoffing Kabuto stared up at the onyx haired man. "What makes you think I'll do that?"

"I'm sure you don't want your business to be "conveniently" under investigation." Itachi pressed.

Knowing the importance of a businesses' reputation and revenue Itachi knew he had the upper-hand over the white-haired man. Grunting in annoyance Kabuto opened a file on his desktop and inserted a USB drive and moved the video from that day to the drive. Reluctantly he gave Itachi the USB.

"You might want to close before you go out of business." Itachi said walking out of the office and down the hallway. Hearing Kabuto yell in frustration was a victory in itself. Walking to his jaguar he sped to the clinic the woman worked at.

He had watched the transaction between a brunette-haired woman and Kabuto. Zooming into the woman's face he saw the trademark dark almost black eyes and high cheek-bones that Uchiha women were known to have. He had seen this woman a couple of times at family gatherings. Her name was Ami Uchiha. The more he thought about it, it made sense that she would be the one to take his sample. She was an OBGYN from what he remembered, and she would be able to inseminate the woman easily.

Reaching the clinic, he parked his car and made his way to the entrance. He was greeted with women some with bulging bellies and other without. The receptionist opened the glass window and greeted Itachi.

"How can I help you today sir?" the elderly blonde woman asked.

"I need to speak with Dr. Uchiha." Itachi said leaning forward.

"Now I'm sure you're not here for an appointment. Is she expecting you?" The woman kindly asked

"Yes, she is." Itachi said lying through his teeth.

"Ok, sweetheart why don't you wait for her in her office." The woman said getting up from her chair.

Itachi stepped through the open door the woman was holding for him.

"She's currently with a patient but she'll be with you after." She said motioning for him to enter the office and to take a seat.

Thanking her for her kindness he sat in the chair across from her desk. He had been sitting there for 15 minutes when the door finally opened, and he was greeted with the brunette.

"Oomph" she squeaked when she saw him sitting in her office. "Itachi-sama, what are you doing here?" She said closing the door behind her and sitting in her chair behind her desk.

"You took something that is important to me." Itachi said staring down the brunette in front of him. He knew he was intimidating person, and this worked to his advantage.

"I" Ami began looking down at her hands as she fidgeted "don't know what you're talking about." She said bowing her head.

"You obviously do." Itachi said standing up and picking up the portrait of Ami and her parent's. "I'm sure you wouldn't want your parents to know what you have done."

Looking up at him with wide she grabbed the picture back and held her against her. "You have no proof." She said glaring up at him.

"But I do." Itachi said reaching into his pocket and threw the black USB on her desk. "Your little friend Kabuto was cooperative."

The photo fell from her grasp and landed loudly on the desk. He saw her head drop again with tears now staining the desk as they fell.

"I didn't have a choice." She began "He threated to kill my parent's. I couldn't risk their safety." She said using the sleeves of her coat to wipe the tears that were falling.

"Who's he?" Itachi questioned reaching for a tissue and handing it to the woman.

"I don't know who he is. I started receiving threatening text messages and packages." Looking up at him she pleaded. "Please understand why I did what I did."

He understood why she did what she did but that didn't make it right. "who did you inseminate?" He asked.

Making a disgruntled face Ami unlocked the drawer on the right side of her desk and took out a manila folder. Handling it to him she waited for him to finish reviewing it.

"This is her?" Itachi asked indicating to the picture that was in the folder.

"Yes, it was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to be her." Ami said producing another folder and showing the face of an Uchiha woman, one that he knew all too well and was betrothed too.

Izumi Uchiha.

* * *

Waking up to her alarm at 4:45 am Sakura rubbed her eyes trying to rub away the sleep. Two hours of sleep was all she had gotten.

'How can I be awake?' Sakura asked herself.

Getting off the gurney she went to wake up the two other woman. Mina was turning out to be a pain in the rear to wake up. No matter how many times she shook the woman she would not wake up. Finally, Rei threw a little water to wake the blonde up.

"Oh my god that's cold!" Mina yelled.

"You didn't wake up" Rei said shrugging "it's time for rounds." She said walking through the double doors.

Mina looked at Sakura then back to where Rei was "What's her problem?" Mina said hopping down the bed and walking along with Sakura to the locker room.

"She's just tired. We haven't been able to get much sleep, and I'm sure she's worried she might scrub in" Sakura said opening the door to the locker room and walking to her locker to grab her tooth brush and paste. If couldn't shower she would brush her teeth at least. Oral hygiene was important to her.

"Hurry we'll be late." Rei said rushing the girls along. Running to the nurse's station they saw Shizune who was waiting for them with medical clip folders and the two other members of their group.

"Nice of you to join us ladies." She said eyeing the three women.

"Sorry" Sakura said ducking her head in embarrassment. She never thought she would be the intern to be chastised for something so minor like being late.

"Today, at 8 am we have an appendectomy scheduled." Stopping herself as she watched each intern jump in excitement. "Since I'm the on-call surgeon I get to choose the intern who will be scrubbing in."

Looking at each individual face, Shizune finally landed on Sakura's. "Congratulations Sakura. You'll be scrubbing in." Shizune said handing the silver clipboard to the pinkette. "As for the rest you, you'll be in the pit until it's time to view." Shizune said watching with a satisfied smirk as the remaining members groaned.

The group of 4 walked down the hallway and to the elevator to the first floor where the pit was located.

"Shizune?" Sakura asked following the black-haired woman "Are you punishing me? Typically, the person who scrubs in on the first 48 hours is the person who is highly likely to drop out of the program."

Stumbling back from bumping into Shizune's back, Sakura caught her footing before falling to the ground.

"Look Sakura." Shizune said letting out a sigh "This isn't like all the other times. It's been a long time coming, you deserve to be scrubbing in. Tsunade-sama wanted to give you this as a congratulations present." Seeing the pinkette's face change from worry to relief Shizune continued, "Now don't expect us to go easy on you." She said smiling at the woman standing before her.

"Of course not!" Sakura said laughing and following Shizune into the patient's room to introduce herself.

"Good morning Kiyoko. This is Dr. Sakura Haruno and she'll be part of your surgery team." Shizune said motioning to the pinkette standing next to her.

Sakura looked at the girl on the bed who was no more than 12 years old. She had long brown hair and brown innocent eyes. She was bundled up in the blankets to keep warm. Her mother sat next to her moving Kiyoko's bangs to the side of her face.

"Do you have any last questions before we take you for surgery?" Shizune asked looking at the mother.

"No, this seems like a common surgery, she will be ok right?" The brunette woman asked.

Shizune looked at Sakura expectantly, wanting her to answer the older woman.

"Yes, Kiyoko will be fine. Just like you mentioned this is a standard surgery." Sakura assured the woman "We'll have Kiyoko in a post-surgery room for an estimated three hours after the surgery is completed." Sakura finished with a smile. "We'll monitor her there and you'll be able to sit with her during that time."

The older woman nodded her head in understanding and reached for the young girls' hands and bent her head forward in a silent prayer.

"I'll be waiting for you Kiyoko" The older woman stated kissing her daughters head and stepping back allowing Sakura and Shizune to grab the IV drip and place it on the end of the bed. Sakura unlocked the bed allowing her to begin pushing it out of the room and towards the surgery room. The young girl began to whimper wanting to cry. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder smiling at her encouragingly.

"It'll be alright." Sakura said smiling "you're in good hands"

Seeing the girl nod her head in understanding she put a brave face as Sakura began wheeling her out of the room and towards the surgery room.

* * *

Sitting in his office chair, Itachi looked over the two folders that were in front of him. Izumi Uchiha was supposed to be inseminated with his seed. He had been opposed to their engagement and had to wonder if it was her who instigated this.

The other folder is what really held his attention. She was the one who was inseminated and could possibly be holding his child. He picked up her picture and held it up over his head, as if looking at it from a different angle would tell him what type of person she was. Her features were cat like in a way and what stood out to him was not her pink hair but her emerald green eyes.

"Sakura Haruno." Itachi said putting the picture down and reviewing her folder. It held only basic information, but it was a start from not knowing anything.

-knock knock-

Closing the folders he placed them in his safe in the drawer of his desk.

"Come in" he called for the other to person enter.

His assistant quickly walked into the room and stood in the center of the room and quickly bowed.

"Uchiha-sama, the meeting with Hoshigaki-san is about to begin." The grey-haired man stated.

"Very well, let's go" Itachi said getting up from his desk and following his assistant to the conference room where his newest business merger was waiting at.

The pinkette would have to wait for now.

* * *

Standing at the wash basin in the operating room Sakura washed her hands and arms up to her elbow with antimicrobial soap. She was doing the timed scrub, she was being meticulous of how she washed her hands. She knew the importance of clean hands in case her glove tore.

"You'll be fine." Shizune said scrubbing next to her "I'll be next to you the whole time."

Nodding at the older woman's words Sakura relaxed and followed her to the operating room where the nurses' put on their surgical gown and face mask. She had pinned her hair into a low bun, so she could wear the surgical cap prior to washing her hands. After the nurse put their gloves on Sakura couldn't help the smile that had appeared on her face.

"She's ready" a brunette male stated from his stool. Sakura had seen him multiple times, he was the anesthesiologists that worked with Shizune on all of her surgeries. His name was Genma if she remembered correctly.

"Good to hear." Shizune stated "Let's get started then." She said motioning for Sakura to take the lead on this surgery.

Looking at Shizune, Sakura was really asking if it was ok for her to take the lead. Seeing her nod her head she stepped up to the right side of the body and asked for the scalpel. Making an incision at the belly button she cut through flesh and opened it for her to begin.

She had seen this surgery being done multiple times, she had practiced this on cadavers. She knew it like the back of her hand. Opening the peritoneum, she saw the appendix and removed it with the scalpel. Throwing the appendix into the silver bowl she started to feel dizzy.

"Do you smell that?" Sakura asked looking at Shizune.

"No, I don't smell anything." She said motioning for her to continue.

She was about to invert the stump when all of sudden the room started spinning. Stumbling back, she looked to Shizune and then fell to the ground in a loud thump.

"Sakura!" Shizune yelled walking towards the young girl.

"Shizune-sama, we're losing the patient." The nurse stated getting Shizune to focus back on the patient.

"You!" Shizune said pointing to the nurse who was monitoring the heart "get Tsunade-sama to take care of Sakura." The blonde nodded and ran out of the surgical ward and towards the Tsunade's office.

* * *

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'm positive"

"Oh no, she's been working so hard for this."

"Shh shh she's starting to stir."

The voices in the room had been whispering but it was enough to cause her to stir. Opening her eyes Sakura looked at the plain white ceiling and had to close her eyes. Groaning she opened them again and looked at the room. It smelled of antiseptic which meant she was still in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was being in the operating room and about to invert the stump when she collapsed.

She saw Shizune and Tsunade standing at the end of the bed she was currently on.

"Sakura how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked putting her medical file down.

Taking a deep breath, she finally said "better now"

"Sakura, we ran some labs" Shizune began watching Sakura starting to sit up in the bed "and your blood work came back positive."

"Positive for what?" Sakura asked fixing her hair from the bird nest that it was currently in.

"Sakura" Tsunade sighed. "You're pregnant."

* * *

**If you made it this far, thank you for reading. Until next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, it's been a while. A lot longer than I would have liked. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Fertilization of You**

**Chapter 3**

"You're pregnant"

_Pregnant~_

The hand that she had been using to fix her hair had fallen to her lap in a loud thud. This could not be possible.

_You're pregnant _

The pulse of her heart had intensified and rushed to her ears drowning out anything that was being said to her.

_You're pregnant_

The more those two words were repeated the more she could not believe it. Looking up to Tsunade and Shizune she began to shake her head back and forth.

"This…" She said tears beginning to fill her eyes "can't be possible."

"Sakura" Tsunade said as she began moving towards the young woman in the bed. "we tested your blood to make sure and you know that does not lie."

"No!" Sakura yelled wiping the tears that were falling down her face with the back of her hands. "It's not possible, it can't be possible." She repeated like a mantra as she attempted to make right of the situation she currently found herself in.

"Sakura, you need to calm down." Shizune said as she moved to sit in front of Sakura rubbing away her tears with her handkerchief.

"It's not possible." Sakura said looking to both Tsunade and Shizune. "I'm a virgin!" she yelled into her hands as the wave of tears fell rapidly down her face with snot.

"I've never had a boyfriend." She began listing hysterically "I haven't kissed a boy since junior high." Lifting her hand in front of her in an anxious manner she continued, "no one has held this hand in twelve years! How am I pregnant!" she said hitting her fist against the bed.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Tsunade asked grabbing Sakura's balled fist and rubbing her hand like a mother would to comfort their child.

"Tsunade." Shizune said giving the blonde a look of 'shut up this isn't something to talk about at the moment.'

"what?" Tsunade said "She said she has never had a boyfriend and I don't believe her."

"But it's true!~" Sakura whined blowing into the tissue that was given to her by Shizune. "I haven't done anything remotely close to become pregnant."

Sighing Tsunade grabbed Sakura's medical file again, opening it up again to review Sakura's medical history. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary her checkups were done regularly, her vaccinations were up to date, she was as healthy as a horse. So, what could be the factor that ended with Sakura becoming pregnant.

"Has anything changed in the last couple of weeks?" Shizune asked "Health-wise"

Calming down Sakura took a deep a breath and thought of her last couple of weeks. There was her final, graduation, the mixer, her internship. What was she missing? Racking her brain, she began to become frustrated with herself, she needed to find the missing piece to piece together the great mystery of her becoming pregnant.

"Did you possibly celebrate with your friends and have a one-night stand that you're not aware of?" Tsunade asked smoothing Sakura's hair behind her ear.

"No" Sakura said shaking her head "That's not possible. I'm a virgin."

"Did you possibly visit a doctor's office recently" Shizune asked watching as Sakura's eyes grow wide and snapped her finger as the light bulb went off.

"Yes!" Sakura said, "I had my annual a couple of weeks ago. Except it wasn't Dr. Jung who saw me it was Dr. Uchiha."

"Dr. Uchiha?" Shizune asked sitting at the edge of the bed grabbing the patient folder from Tsunade and opened it to review the file again to see if this was included.

"Yes, Dr. Ami Uchiha" Sakura said looking from Tsunade to Shizune. "I didn't find anything out of place when I went for my appointment, but it was done within 15 minutes." Sakura paused face palming herself causing Shizune to look up from the folder.

"If I wasn't so sleepy from studying from my final, I would have paid attention to what was happening." Sakura said running her hand through her hair in a frustrated manner.

"Sakura," Tsunade began, "This is not your fault. Mistakes happen and this is unfortunately an unprofessional mistake on Dr. Uchiha's part." Pulling Sakura into a hug, Tsunade began to rub her back in a motherly soothing matter. This caused Sakura to wrap her own arms the blonde woman tightly, letting the pent-up anxiety she had out.

"I'll be back in a moment." Shizune said standing from the bed and walking out the room and down the hall.

Her strides were fast and purposeful, she greeted the nurses and interns she passed absently and made sure no one asked further questions of her. Once she reached her office, she quickly opened the white glass door and quickly made her way towards the tan filing cabinet in the back. Opening the bottom drawer, she rummaged through files of past applicants. Finally finding the one she was looking for she pulled a Manila folder that was named 'Ami Uchiha'.

Sitting in her chair, she began reviewing the information inside. Finding something of interest Shizune grabbed the file and ran back to Sakura's room to share this newfound information with Tsunade.

XxX

The meeting had gone on much longer than he anticipated but the contract was signed and was going to be profitable. Thanking Kisame for his trust and business both Itachi and Kisame walked out of the office.

"Say Itachi" Kisame said catching his friend's attention, "whatever is on your mind, it'll work out." He said patting Itachi's shoulder before walking towards the elevator that his assistant was holding open for him. It didn't surprise him that his friend was able to pick up on his distraction during the meeting.

Walking to his office he stopped at his assistants' desk who was busy typing away on the computer, more than likely working on the minutes from the meeting. Clearing his throat, he finally got the attention of his grey-haired assistant.

"Uchiha-sama, I apologize." He said quickly standing up and bowing.

"I need you to do a background check on a Sakura Haruno, birthday March 28" Itachi said watching his assistant write down the information that was provided.

"Right away sir." The grey-haired young man said bowing and standing up after Itachi walked into his office.

Itachi walked behind his desk towards the window that overlooked Tokyo. Honks could be heard from the traffic in the streets below. The view of red lights were an indication of cars on and stuck in traffic. The sky turning black from blue was an indication of the beginning of evening. Turning around he grabbed his leather briefcase and walked out of his office and saw that his assistant was packing up for the day. Nodding his head, Itachi made his way to the elevator knowing he was late for a family dinner did not make him move any quicker.

The elevator ride was quick, the quiet ding indicating that they had landed in the lower level garage. Stepping out he pulled out his keys and remotely unlocked his vehicle. Stepping inside he turned over the engine and drove out of the garage merging onto the traffic on his way to the restaurant his parents had requested they dine at for the evening Weaving in and out of traffic he finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he was instructed to go to.

It was a traditional Japanese restaurant, the outside was magnificent, with cars lined up at valet waiting to be parked. Stepping through the entrance he was greeted by patrons lining the sides of the entrance waiting to be seated. Walking to the hostess he indicated his party waiting for him and was shown to a private room with a sliding door creating a barrier between his family inside and himself. The hostess opened the sliding door bowing, as Itachi quickly bowed to her and continued to step out of shoes only to be greeted by his family and an unexpected guest with long brown hair and a smirk on her face.

"Glad you could join us 'tachi"

XxX

Slamming the door open to the room Shizune walked in and handed Ami's file to Tsunade.

"She was a previous applicant." Shizune said watching as Tsunade go through the file and stopping on the page that had caught her attention.

"No wonder the name sounded familiar" Tsunade said looking up to Shizune. "We'll report her to the medical board. She will have her license revoked." Tsunade said crumpling the ends of the file in her hand.

"Has she done this before?" Sakura asked grabbing Tsunade's arm and looking at the woman who she considered a mother.

"Yes" Tsunade said nodding her head "She's done this once before."

Getting up from her spot on Sakura's bed Tsunade stood up and put the file at the edge of the bed.

"We'll leave you overnight for observation" Tsunade said watching the pinkette lay in the bed full of worry and sadness. Her eyes red and swollen from tears that had fallen not long ago.

"I called Ino" Shizune began stopping mid-sentence as they heard the door burst open only to have the blonde appear as by if calling her name summoned her.

"Sakura! Are you ok?!" Ino said throwing herself at the pinkette and tightly wound her hands around her small frame as Sakura shook with new tears streaming down her face. Sniffling as she tried to control herself, she mumbled a quiet "no" and began to cry even harder.

Unbeknownst to the two girls Tsunade and Shizune silently stepped out of the room.

Shushing her, Ino gently pushed her down the bed. Slipping off her heels she joined her under the covers. Holding her like her mother would, she let the pinkette let it all out, whispering words of comfort as she ran her hand through her hair.

They stayed like that for awhile until Sakura finally calmed down. Looking up at her best friends face she smiled as she saw the full face of what Ino considered "Date night" makeup. Baby blue eyes in a bronzed Smokey eye, highlight and contour to bring out her high cheek bones, perfectly arched eyebrows with a nude lip to complete the look. Suddenly frowning when she realized that her best friend had more than likely ran out of her date with Shikamaru. The man who had taken ten years to finally ask her out.

"Please tell me you didn't run out on Shikamaru" Sakura said shifting to hold herself up with her elbow.

Rolling her eyes as she pulled Sakura back, "I did and what?" Ino said confirming what Sakura already knew.

"He took ten years to ask you out!" Sakura yelled allowing herself to be held.

"And I'll be here again in another ten years." Stopping as Sakura let out a loud sigh "besides my best friend needs me right now. A boy can wait." Ino said grabbing Sakura's face in her hands smiling as she squished both of her cheeks, gaining a loud "OW!" from said best friend.

"So" Ino said grinning, "You told me to use protection but you're the one that's pregnant"

"It's not funny." Sakura said grumbling as she threw herself onto her back "You know I'm a virgin."

"Trust me, I know" Ino said rolling to her back as well to look up at the ceiling of the room.

Laying in silence both girls' thoughts were filled with what the other was afraid to say.

'So, what now?'

XxX

"Itachi" Mikoto said motioning for her son to join them at the table.

Quickly bowing to his mother and father, who nodded in acknowledgement, he made his way to sit across from his brother, who sat in front of his mother. No matter in which of the two remaining seats he sat he would be sitting next to her. Her brown hair was left to fall down her back in loose waves, she wore minimal makeup with a black a-line dress. Taking the seat next to the brunette Itachi took a drink from the green tea that his mother served.

"Did the merger go well?" Fugaku asked popping a sushi roll into his mouth.

"Yes, the contracts were signed earlier this afternoon." Itachi said not wanting to expand to much of the details on the contract with the new addition to the family dinner.

"Good, good." Fugaku said nodding in approval.

"Izumi, how have you been?" Mikoto asked moving the tuna closer to her.

"I've been well." Izumi said taking a piece of the tuna and moving it to her plate "Thank you for asking."

"Very good." Mikoto said putting down her cup "And do you have anything you are needing to say?" She asked causing Sasuke, Itachi's little brother to lift his head from his food and look at his soon to be sister in-law.

"Yes" Izumi said sitting a little straighter gaining Itachi's attention. "I believe it would be best for us." She said reaching for Itachi's hand only to revert her hand to move her cup as Itachi moved to fix the cuffs of his blazer. "To set a date for the wedding." Izumi said smiling.

"Is there any particular reason you have chosen now to set a date?" Itachi asked giving her his undivided attention. The table had gone eerily silent as Izumi looked to Mikoto for assistance in hopes that she would be excited to finally have set a date. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at Itachi as they had known about the possibly baby that was out there.

"This has been an arranged marriage since we were born. I believe we are well established in our roles to fulfill the marriage."

"You make a valid point." Fugaku said ignoring Mikoto's hand that reached out for his in protest of what he was about to say. "We will meet with your parent's and set a date."

Beaming with a smile Izumi said a quiet thank you and took a sip of her tea and was in a jovial mood for the rest of the dinner.

The rest of the dinner passed in silence. The tension after the reveal that they would be meeting Izumi's parents to set a date did not sit well with Itachi. He knew of her infatuation with him which he found tiresome but put up with it because of the arrangement that had been made. However, now that he knew she conspired with others and was to be impregnated was something that he would not stand for.

The meal ended and Itachi was tasked with escorting Izumi to her car. The brunette woman stood at 5'6" and as they walked out, she looped her arm through Itachi's and rested her head on his shoulder. Letting out a quiet sigh she couldn't fathom that the dinner had gone just the way she had wanted. She would be married to her beloved Itachi and soon she would be giving birth to his baby.

XxX

_-knock knock-_

"Mnnhh" rustling in the bed the pinkette moved to pull the covers around her only to have them pulled in the other direction. Frustrated she pulled the sheets again only to hear a laughter she knew so well.

"I take it Ino doesn't like to share?"

"Obviously not." The pinkette said rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"You will be discharged today" Tsunade said checking Sakura's vitals. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel like yesterday was a nightmare come to life." Sakura said covering Ino with the remaining blanket. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She said whispering.

"You are aware it's still early and you do have options." Tsunade said raising her eyebrow at the pinkette.

"Mnnnhh so much talking" The blonde whined as pulled the blankets over her head.

Shaking the blonde's shoulder, Sakura whispered, "You didn't take off your makeup last night." This quickly got the blonde up and out of the bed and to the bathroom where a shriek was heard.

"No no no. How could I forget"

The sound of water running could be heard and splashing indicating the blonde was washing her face.

"She's vainer than I remember her being" Tsunade said shaking her head and letting out a sigh "She's a good friend though. She ran over here as soon as Shizune called her."

The warmness that Sakura felt was one of gratitude for her best friend. Had she not found Ino when they were six Sakura would have never been as confident as she was now. Sure, they had fought over a boy in their early teens but when it really came down to it they realized that said boy was not worth their friendship. They had made up over tears, frozen yogurt, and promises of never letting another boy come between again.

The warmness in her stomach was not going away. In fact, it was getting a lot worse. It was bubbling and had the pinkette burping. "Oh my god, I just threw up in my mouth." She said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh no, it's morning sickness." Tsunade said pouring Sakura a glass of water from the pitcher on the bed tray, before she could hand it to the pinkette. Said woman was rushing to get out of the bed and running to the bathroom only to push the blonde who was in there drying her face out of the way and puked her insides in the toilet.

"Oh my god Sakura" Ino yelled pulling Sakura's hair out of her face and rubbing her back.

"Uhh" Sakura moaned resting her head on her forearm that laid on the seat.

"Shhh, it's ok" Ino said taking the glass of water from Tsunade and handing it to the pinkette who took it and rinsed her mouth out and spit it out in the toilet and flushed everything down.

"This is just the beginning Sakura." Tsunade said "You really need to think about your choices."

"She's right Sakura." Ino said nodding in agreement with Tsunade and moving to sit with Sakura on the bed as she saw her friend grab her stomach. "You've worked too hard for your dream. Never doing anything fun choosing to instead slave over your studies. You shouldn't have to pay for the mistakes of a doctor who didn't know what she was doing." She said wiping her eyes hoping no one had seen her tears.

Clearing her throat Tsunade successfully got the girls attention. "While yes, what Ino is saying is correct you, Sakura." She said looking at the pinkette with stern solemn eyes "are the one that needs to think of what is best for you. I will work with you in whatever decision you make."

"Thank you Tsunade." Sakura said standing from the bed and hugging her mentor. At least now she knew that whatever her decision was she would not let it define her.

It had been a week since she had been discharged with Ino driving her home and making herself at home in Sakura's apartment. Tsunade had given her the week off to come to terms with the situation and thought about her choices. She had talked about this with Ino and she felt like she had come to the right decision as well.

"Are you ready Forehead?" Ino asked putting on her white keds.

"Yes" Sakura said coming out of her bedroom putting on a mint green cable-knit cardigan on her shoulders. "Remember no one should know." She said motioning to her stomach that was still flat.

"I know forehead" Ino said letting out a sigh, "No one knows, and no one needs to know. Now let's go." She said grabbing her purse and ushering the Pinkett out the door with her own bag.

XxX

The afternoon after he asked for the background check his assistant had given him the results of Sakura's background check. He had come to learn where she lived, her occupation, what school she graduated from, credit score, the location of her job and what she drove. This is how he found himself here for the past week outside the pinkette's apartment. He had caught glimpses of her in the mornings or on the off days when she didn't go out, she would open the curtains. He would find himself back here in the evenings and late at night.

Lowering himself in his seat, he saw the blonde and the pinkette coming down the stairs from the pinkette's apartment. It seemed she rather liked to dress comfortable in oversized cardigans and sweaters. Today she favored a mint green cardigan and white v-neck shirt underneath with light washed denim and nude flats, her hair cascaded down her back. He watched her put the right side of hair behind her ear as she smiled at something the blonde had said. He saw them get into a white SUV that he presumed to be the blonde's as she got into the driver seat. When he saw the vehicle pull away from the parking lot, he quickly turned the ignition over and followed the vehicle.

The blonde drove like a mad woman in and out of lanes. This would not do; he would not allow his child to be in harms way. He would need to bring this up to the woman. He was a car behind at the light when the screen lit up on his dashboard indicating that he had a phone call coming in. Sighing to himself he pressed the green button.

"Uchiha-sama, I have been notified that Haruno-san has set up an appointment with Ami Uchiha this afternoon."

"You're able to leave early today. Thank you for your hard work." Itachi said pushing the end button.

What was this appointment about? Why would she set up an appointment with her when she's the reason why she is in this situation?

Pulling into the café after the white SUV he watched them get off the vehicle and sit at a table with two other women. A brown-haired woman with her hair in two buns and the other with dark hair. Although he was in his vehicle he was in a spot where he was able to see what was going on in the café. A waiter had come to take their order and the conversation continued once the waiter left. He could only assume that those were her friends and she was meeting up with them for breakfast. Nothing was out of the ordinary and he was about to leave when a woman in a black peacoat with a scarf over her hair and black sunglasses caught his attention in this store.

XxX

"Naruto took me out to dinner last night." Hinata said shyly

"Let me guess to eat ramen again." Ino said taking a bite from her muffin.

"Yes, I swear if we keep going there, I will not fit into any of my clothes by summer." Hinata said drinking her green tea.

This caused the girls to laugh, "Honestly, I have no idea how he fits into his clothes."

"If things go any further, be sure to feed him lots of vegetables." Sakura said smiling knowingly. This caused Hinata to blush.

The girls chattered and ate their breakfast catching up on what the others were doing and how their relationships were progressing.

Suddenly a woman in a black peacoat, with a scarf over her head and black oversized sunglasses caught their attention. She was sitting a couple tables away adjacent to them with a camera in front of her and taking pictures of them?

At being caught she quickly got up from her spot and ran out the door taking a couple of more pictures of the group.

"Ummm" Ino began, "Who's famous here?"

"Obviously none of us." Tenten said motioning to their group inciting a laugh from the girls.

"We'll have to catch up next week." Ino said gathering her things and standing up from her chair. "Sakura and I have an errand to run." She said as the pinkette began gathering her things to follow the blonde as well.

"Keep in touch!" Tenten and Hinata both said watching the two leave.

As they got into the SUV Ino could not stop beaming. "I told you they wouldn't know."

"I'm surprised you kept your mouth shut honestly." Sakura said putting on her seatbelt.

"I've been meaning to ask you." Ino began as she pulled onto the road "Why would you set up an appointment with the woman who got you pregnant."

"I need to let her know I'm suing her." Sakura said motioning to her bag, "Someone like that should not be able to practice."

"You're right. Let's take the bitch down." Ino said letting a vindictive smile show on her face.

The road was empty, so they were a little early to the appointment. Walking into the clinic Sakura checked in and was asked to wait to be called. Ino and herself sat on the black leather couch as they waited for Sakura to be called. Other woman were also present as well, with bellies of all sizes. Some who were ready to burst any moment and others who like herself were most likely beginning the journey. Looking down at her flat belly she was starting to have second thoughts about what she was going to do.

"You look like you're here for your first exam." She heard a woman say. Looking up she saw it was a woman in a black peacoat and scarf around her neck. A woman that looked oddly familiar.

Nodding her head Sakura looked down at her belly.

"Oh, you must be so excited." She said clasping her hands together and letting out a squeal.

Sensing her best friend's uncomfortableness Ino said, "we're very excited." She said clasping the pinkette's hand.

"My daughter in-law is here for first appointment as well." The woman said wistfully, "Her husband will be here shortly. He's so excited it's their first baby."

"Congratulations to your growing family." Sakura said smiling at the thought that someone was happy to have a baby join their family.

"Oh, that's him now" the woman motioned to the dark-haired male that entered the room causing everyone to look at him.

"Sakura Haruno" a nurse called from the door.

Quickly standing up the pinkette and the blonde relayed their congratulations to the soon to be grandmother.

XxX

He should have known his mother would be here causing mischief.

"Oh, that's him now." He heard his mother say pointing to himself.

He watched as the pinkette stood with the blonde to follow the nurse to the examination room where something that he would not allow to happen.

Walking to the check in window he got the attention of the receptionist behind the glass.

"Please make it known to Dr. Ami Uchiha, that Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha are here to see her."

Seeing the red-haired woman's open wide he knew that she would personally let her know. Going to sit next to his mother Itachi could not believe his mother would make herself known to the woman.

"I couldn't help it Itachi. Your secretary told me about the appointment and I just wanted to see her and be here for her. She must be frightened."

"I wasn't aware you knew who she was." Itachi said looking at his watch. It had been ten minutes since she had been called back.

"I'm you're mother. I know everything that goes on in this family."

XxX

Sakura sat on the exam bed with her legs dangling over the edge. Ino sat on the chair that was for the supporting member. The office was just how she remembered it be from her last visit.

"Are you nervous?" Ino asked?

"kind of." Sakura said letting out a sigh. "Am I doing the right thing?" She asked her hands fidgeting in her lap

"Are you having second thoughts?"

At Sakura's nod Ino let out an agitated sound. "It's all that old crones' fault. Her and her big trap about their first baby."

Closing her mouth at the knock on the door Ino and Sakura both saw Dr. Uchiha enter the room.

"Haruno Sakura?" she asked looking over the chart in front of her and widening her eyes at the recognition.

"Yes, that's me." Sakura said looking at the woman impassively.

Watching the woman swallow thickly and squirm under her gaze was satisfying.

"Um yes" She said flipping the pages back and forth "I see you're here for an abortion exam?"

"That's right." Sakura began "Somehow after coming out of my last appointment I ended up pregnant and found out in the middle surgery."

"Tsk tsk tsk, during surgery Sakura?" Ino asked piping up from her chair "the person responsible for this will probably lose their medical license."

"Mhmm, the person responsible has already been reported by the chief of medicine at Tokyo Medical Hospital." Sakura said watching the woman's face become paler by the second.

Clearing her throat, the woman feigned ignorance. Just as she was about to move forward with the examination there was a knock on the door. Dr. Uchiha opened the door and was met with the red-haired receptionist who delivered the most troubling news.

"I understand, please bring them back." Dr. Uchiha said closing the door as the woman left and turned back to the pinkette on the bed.

"Haruno-san" pausing to gather the right words she figured there was no other way to say what she was going to and just blurted them out "the father and grandmother of the baby you are carrying are here."

The pinkette could not stop the gasp that came out of her mouth. Looking to the blonde she didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to meet them, but..."

"You have some nerve!" Ino said standing up from her seat. "what about patient confidentiality." She continued.

"Ino, please calm down." Sakura said rubbing her head. This was beginning to be all too much. She had come for a simple examination that somehow morphed into a family meet and greet.

Mulling things over in her head she knew that the father had a right to know of her decision. Just as she came to her conclusion there was a knock on the door. Nodding her consent Dr. Uchiha allowed for the guests to join.

The gasp that was heard from the two women in the room was one of true horror.

Groaning to herself Sakura could not believe her luck. Of course, it was the excited grandmother and her son.

**A/N: It's me again. If you made it this far thank you for taking your precious time to read this story, I do appreciate it. Please don't forget to drop a review or a follow/favorite. They do make my day brighter! ^.^**

**I'll try to update soon, still getting used to a full schedule, i.e. school, work and sorority life.**


End file.
